


RadioDust Prompts, by yours truly

by orphan_account



Series: Hazbin There [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, everyone is blind, im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Written on a whim (mostly) and because of some shit that reminds me of these twofucking superb you crazy dead gay demons you-
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Hazbin There [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572172
Comments: 12
Kudos: 176





	1. Prompt 1 (Fluff)

Based on:  
https://youtu.be/schwV1Rt3WU

· Alastor likes sweets, despite what may or may be not canon- (I'd like to think he does) his favorites being pies and cheesecakes, and a small bit of candy wouldn't hurt

· Angel Dust gives of the sweetest scent _ever_ , and that may be the reason why he was so keen on leaning towards the guy on their first meeting, despite his knowledge of Angel's... background.

· Also, Angel showers not weekly, but _every goddamn day_. If the sweet scent of body wash (flowers and fruits and every single damn sweet thing Alastor had ever smelled or tasted in his life) wafting to Alastor's room wasn't enough proof, then the constant buzzing of a hair dryer will. It drives Alastor insane.

· And then every chance he would get, Al would constantly and _smoothly_ , might I add, lean an inch closer to the other demon, inhaling at a remark and dramatically swivel around, holding his breath and savoring the scent a little bit more.

· Until he got cornered by none other than Angel himself a few weeks later, asking about _why_ and _what_ is going through "that sexy brain of yours"

· And. Stuff... ensues.

(· No sex, sadly-)

· Feelings got involved one way or another, and after a few mumblings and his brows furrowing and his smile twitching at the corners in an attempt not to inhale, so much as, God forbid, _sniff_ , he would let the shadows loose and swallow him whole out of embarrassment- 

· Fucking Angel Dust, and his fucking sexual innuendos, and his fucking _scent_ is driving Alastor crazy- and then oh so suddenly Al feels lips on his, sweet merciful mother of his in heaven bless him, and he licks his lips in an attempt to _taste_ -

· Strawberry. It tastes like strawberries, and a swirly lollipop he had not noticed before is in one of Angel Dust's lower hands, and Angel lifts it to his mouth only to bite and _crush_ and soon they are kissing _again_ , the crushed lollipop being passed over through their mouths, and Alastor had not tasted anything _sweeter_ -

· And he finds out that he has a new favorite sweet, as Angel licks his lips clean of saliva and struts away, hips swaying side to side and Alastor following suit


	2. Short 1 (Fluff, Smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i decided to switch between prompts and shorts, as seen on chapter titles (I'm still trying to learn how to edit these things gdi, and writing on mobile isn't helping)

Angel feels hot.

Not the usual kinda hot, he knows he looks good- but he feels _hot_.

He had tried to masturbate through it all, but the seering hot pain down below was excruciatingly bothering him.

He needs some dick, and he needs one _asap_.

Lucky for him, his room could be considered as the one nearest exits, mainly the front doors. He could make a dash for it, and find a John who's willing enough to fuck him on the sidewalk (no one would mind, anyways)(except for Charlie, and maybe her hot-headed of a girlfriend) and maybe give him a lotta tips, since he's running low on Fat Nugget's feed. Two birds with one stone, right?

Unlucky for him, as he stumbled his way to the door and almost catching his feet on the carpet, he swung it open to reveal the Radio _fucking_ Demon at his doorsteps, hand raised as if to knock before it almost got ripped out of it's hinges.

As much as Angel would like to pull the very good-looking demon in his room and fucking him to Heaven, he knows the amount of disinterest of the other in any sexual activities, and was only there for weekly check-ups for the unfortunate souls seeking redemption. "Hell-" Angel shushed him and groaned, slamming the door shut and breaking his doorknob, the poor knob rolling away into infinity.

Angel dragged a rather suspicious looking box under his bed and grabbed a vibrator, (basically) running to the bathroom in his room Charlie blessed him with for his... endeavors, and washed it as fast as he could with warm water and soap.

Ignorant to the demon watching him curiously from the bathroom door, Alastor can't help but be amused at the other's turmoil, probably from being withheld in any activities that includes his damnation into hell in the first place. He also assumed that Angel's behavior was not meant for him, but for the situation the spider demon was put in, with Valentino giving him a thumbs up in staying at the hotel and being told orders to listen to Charlie's every request, as him staying at the hotel had meant the entertainment industry to boom at an alarmingly fast rate.

With no pimp and no drugs, what else could poor little Angel Dust do? Alastor snickered silently at the thought, clearly enjoying the show.

...well, until Angel decided to put on a _real_ show, opening his legs wide towards the bathroom door (still not realizing Alastor standing there) and sinking down inch by inch on the vibrator he had stuck to the floor with the help of his lower right arm.

Alastor feels hot.

_to be continued, because i'm a bastard lmfao_


	3. Prompt 2 (Angst)

· Angel Dust trying to be better-- if only for the sake of seeing his family-- his mother, and especially his twin sister.

· His 'beloved' don't give a fuck, if the woman named "Dolly" clinging to his arm isn't a dead giveaway already, then him being an addict is. It always is the problem.

· Charlie, obv, is delighted at the fact that Angel is finally participating in the hotel's aim for redemption

· Angel just wants to be comforted by the soft murmurs of his sister and the smooth lullaby of his mother

· The few (10,000) times he had convinced himself in talking to Alastor ended up with him backing off because of Dolly and Alastor chatting away over tea and Alastor just looks so _happy_ , he can't take that away with his mere presence

· Things are bound to change, bc for one, Angel is quiet

· Not the quiet good, but the kinda that makes you ask _what's wrong_ , because Angel Dust is never quiet, never has been, but right now he feels awfully _quiet_

· Charlie never got to ask what was wrong, with the spider insisting that it was part of his 'redemption plan'

· Until she saw Angel Dust burning near the fireplace, on his knees, hands together in prayer, Latin phrases spewing out of his mouth so quickly she couldn't follow despite learning the language taught by Lucifer himself.

· She could only watch, in fear that once she had intervened, Angel's path towards to Heaven would be shattered

· A secret was buried, not to tell the others, not even Vaggie, and most especially not Alastor-- Charlie kept her lips sealed as she was healing Angel, as she felt tears in her eyes, as she kept asking the question _why_

· Turns out, Angel's mother came to him in a dream, telling him the steps to take in order for a demon to be on their merry way on redemption

· Unknowingly, he had been doing it for months now, and the only thing to do is _forgive_

· More tears sprung from Charlie's eyes, carefully removing her glowing hands from the other's body and embracing him in a hug

· Angel put on his best suit, covering all the scars

· In a week, one by one, Angel embraced his companions and saved the best for last.

· He saw Alastor and Dolly walk through the front doors, and he knows his time is up

· With a grin, he acted one last time, and waved at Alastor happily

· He returned the gesture, smiling wide

· Until he noticed the scars peeking out from Angel's collar, his hands trembling and fading away at the tips

· He had been watching from every corner, but the one time he didn't was the day Angel burned

· Mentally, he punched and kicked himself

· His arm that was clinged to by Dolly fell to his sides, his smile slowly dropping

· He ran towards the other in an embrace, and just as quickly as he held Angel, he was gone

· He dropped to his knees, and in his mind, _prayed_

· He desperately questioned Charlie about the redemption, on how to get there, on how he would see Angel again

· But, he thought dryly, why in the universe is big God Almighty going to accept a cannibal and a serial killer into his domain called Heaven?

· Frankly, he did not care, and to be honest, he's only going to be there for Angel

· Alastor trying to be better-- if only for the sake of seeing his Angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :')


	4. Short 1 (continuation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to keep Alastor's disinterest to sex, and should be adding that to the tags. But in order for this smut to work, I'm refraining from adding it to avoid confusion, and as much as I love the canon asexual Al, that just won't do in this universe. Viv, forgive me. Because after all, he _is_ going to help Angel *wink wink*
> 
> Enjoy~!

Alastor gave a nervous chuckle and tugged his collar, feeling hot and most especially _bothered_.

As silent as he can, he traced the outline of Angel's bedroom door using his cane (microphone? whatever) and placed a spell to avoid any demon barging in after hearing Angel Dust's moans. Right after the spell had been arranged, a loud and dragged out moan came from the bathroom, and the sound of the shower being turned on echoed through the room.

_Well, the shower isn't the only thing that's turned on..._

Feeling warmth rise to his ashen cheeks, Alastor took off his coat and folded it neatly, placing it on Angel's heart-shaped bed, and folding up his sleeves. It feels as if he's on autopilot, but he doesn't mind at all-- seeing a demon in their respective sins is, after all, very entertaining.

Yes. That's it-- he's only here for entertainment.

But why does his face feel awfully warmer, and his nonexistent heart beat faster, when he saw Angel Dust pleasuring himself in the tub while the water cascaded down his body in the most sensual way?

 _Less clothes, more fun_ , Angel had said to him a few weeks ago, what with the summer heat embracing the hotel and it's residents. Angel had abandoned his suit and boots, wearing only a skimpy white sarong he borrowed from his friends in the Studio.

Alastor however, chose to wear his complete attire for the rest of that summer to avoid eyes (Angel) scanning him like Alastor would a piece of human meat.

He could, for the death of him, _not_ keep his clothing on his person, because the feeling of being too overdressed before the spider demon (when had he removed his clothing in such little time? Alastor held back in asking) made him uncomfortable, and the heat became too overbearing too soon.

_Damn succubi, and damn Angel and his alluring presence, and his annoyingly curvaceous body--_

Alastor shed his shirt, and tugged off his belt to remove his pants, kicking off his shoes. Angel turned his head to the sound, and immediately reddened through his fur. He had not known that being high on pleasure would make him hallucinate a naked Alastor in his bathroom, but he's not one to complain.

But the way he stepped into the tub with him and opening the drain to avoid the water being spilled over felt too _real_ , and the way water had sloshed around as he joined Angel was way too _realistic_ , and the hand that reached below him to turn on the vibrator felt too _hot_ , and-

_Oh my stars, Angel isn't hallucinating--_

The vibration shook him, and he let out a choked moan, bracing himself against the wall, unaware of exposing himself more to the Radio Demon with his position.

Alastor bit back a laugh at the reaction, and turned the vibration up a notch to torture Angel, but just enough not to give him any satisfaction. He then proceeded to push the vibrator several times through the hilt, his fingers brushing against Angel's rim. Whimpers and groans slipped out of Angel's mouth, the vibrator so close to his prostate, but too short to reach it.

A high whine left his lips as the vibrator left him, feeling empty and _oh so hot again_ \--

" _Cazzo santo!_ " He exclaimed, as three long fingers slipped into him and straight into his prostate, his eyes rolling back in pleasure as those fingers abused it and made him want _more_.

Curiously, Alastor stretched out his fingers inside Angel, and grinned wide as the walls around his claws followed suit and _pulsed_. Angel cursed, and moaned wantonly. Loud, and lewd, noises were made as Alastor pumped his fingers in and out of the other's entrance, Angel's thighs quivering, his hands covering his mouth as the lower set of arms he had was braced against the wall shaking and trembling in pleasure.

Angel felt his orgasm building up, hot white pleasure making him whimper and shiver. Almost at the edge, but goddamn Alastor could not let him cum because he was so close, and Alastor would pull out his fingers and repeat the process again and again and _again_ \--

But the fourth time it happened, Alastor quickened his pace, bored by the routine, Angel assumed, and his orgasm also was nearing it's peak, Angel's hips meeting Al's fingers in a feral rhythm, chasing pleasure in the way his back arched and knees weak.

Just as he was about to cum, Alastor pulled out his fingers and slammed his _oh so delicious_ cock inside, cupping Angel's chest with one hand and holding his position by the hips with the other; feeling the walls constrict as Angel rode out his orgasm.

Alastor felt his curiosity at it's peak, raising a brow as his shaft hardened at the way Angel's entrance swallowed him greedily, overstimulation running through the spider's veins as he on his last bout of energy grinded against Alastor.

Not one to chicken out, Alastor gave one experimental thrust, and Angel _keened_.

Debating his choices, Alastor pulled out and carried a very wet and very horny Angel to the bed, curses and threats spitting out of Angel's mouth. Fucking on a bed would be much more entertaining than having these... acts on the same place at the same time, Alastor reasoned to himself.

Besides, acting as if nothing happened the day later would be very entertaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said this was a short but I uh... got a little bit carried away
> 
> #sorrynotsorry
> 
> after reading this for about 100 times, i decided it was shit and threw my phone down into the abyss. this is me, on a school laptop.


	5. Prompt 3 (Fluff, Slight Angst)

· Established Relationship between Alastor and Angel Dust

· Nobody knows how or when, but it wasn't sudden either-- they've noticed the changes, the slight difference between the air around them; mostly because of the lack in venom during one of their debates, and even _more_ so, when they looked to be _flirting_

· Had they asked, one would say a half-assed excuse, the other's excuse not lining up. It was confusing poor Charlie, to say the least, but entertaining enough for them not to get suspicious.

· "So..." Charlie would drag on. "Care to elaborate? About your, er... acquaintance with Angel, Alastor?"

"He drugged me." He'd answer dryly, not looking up from his book.

· "Hey Ange-" Charlie would start, Angel Dust cutting her of with a quick-witted response. "It happened overnight, woke up being head-over heels for me, and I him."

· But really, it was just about the fact that Angel respected the five-foot rule as if his life depended on it (it did), and they had started to converse like civilised demons. As civilised a serial killer and a porn star could ever muster, restraining oneself from killing and the other from any sexual innuendo.

· Of course, totally not the soft kisses and endearing touches initiated by both

· Alastor likes to receive soft kisses on the cheek from Angel, there are passionate ones, pecks, and his favorite- the one where Angel just barely graze his lips against the ashen skin, as if worshiping every freckle made invisible because of the color of his skin

· Angel _loves_ hand-holding.

· The kind where he would mindlessly rub circles at the palm of Alastor's warm hands. The way Al holds his lower back and leads him into the garden, and the ones where Alastor offers his arm. Angel feels like a princess, on most of these days

· But there's a time where Angel had to go to the studio, and came back with a bruised cheek

· Alastor almost went on a rampage, furious that Angel refuses to let him finish Valentino once and for all

· For the time that Angel had to recover and heal his bruise, Alastor had holed up inside his Radio Tower in order to control his temper and 'cool-down'

· They went back to the loving arms of one another as word spread that Angel no longer belongs to Valentino, his soul being taken over by Charlie as his new contract, but soon gave it to Alastor for safe-keeping

· Soft kisses were truly Alastor's favourite, as he tasted the lips of one Angel Dust


	6. Prompt 4 (Fluff)

· pre-slash RadioDust

· Alastor would like some soft touches here and there

· He'd tolerate a hand to his arm, a tap on the shoulder-- so long as it doesn't venture further

· But Angel, however...

· that demon just gets on his nerve, the ache to tell him "no touching" despite the spider's hands staying still at his sides, it would pretty much sum up the feelings he has for Angel Dust

· flirting him to frustration, feeling his skin burn with only the sound that escapes from Angel's lips--

· Alastor _hated_ the feeling, and had it been any other demon, he'd have them thrown towards an ether portal away from him.

· But he tolerates the words, enough for Angel to feel comfortable talking about more... _personal_ and _detailed_ information, some lewd enough to make Alastor's eye squint in discomfort, his smile tugging at the corners

· Angel just never seemed to _shut up_

· (he seemed to be getting high in the power his words pull out reactions from the Radio Demon, going so far as to straight on flirt and invite him to his bed for one quick hate-fuck; jokingly, of course)

· Until Alastor snaps and drag him out of the room with the other residents unable to help and could only watch as he screams bloody murder

· As they rounded the nth corner that time and Alastor let go of the arm he had his claws dug into for the past few minutes, he turned around to look at Angel and found himself staring at a barrel of a gun, held by Angel's third pair of arms.

· "I told ya' you're destroying the merchandise." He glanced at his arm, thankful that a few claw marks only harmed him instead. There are many things he's thankful of at the moment, like the sleeve of his damaged arm would cover him up had he ventured out into the public.

· Alastor felt his metaphorical heart skip a beat, and pecked Angel straight on the lips and holding the gun down to his chest

· Angel had straightened like a pole and stood there for a few minutes, even as Alastor grinned at him, eye mischievous and cheeks dusted pink, leaving him with a cheery tune humming behind him.


	7. Short 2 (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel likes being the center of attention.

Alastor feels very distracted lately.

His eyes focused back to the demon before him, his mind drifting all over the place as Angel chatted away happily to little darling Niffty, their love for 'oil paint' evident as they share and trade colors they collected for the past few years on the lobby floor. Alastor had relaxed his back and was sitting casually on the sofa, his palm on his cheek.

Al had never felt fondness for someone else except his mother, and yet...

He finds it hard not to stare as Angel's eyes lit up at one particular color. His voice taking a serious tone, he spoke low and clear. "Niffty, sweetie, I'll goddamn trade you my mummy brown for that lapis lazuli."

Niffty had the most hilarious 'I'm offended' look Alastor had ever seen, and when she made _that exact face_ at the same time Alastor had thought about it, the Radio Demon couldn't help but grin wider and suppress a chuckle.

"No way! You see, this was given to me by Alastor over there," she pointed at him, "-and I can't just give it away! You'll have to talk with him about that, and surely something worth more should be given in exchange-" she pointed to three of the colors that caught her eye in Angel's collection. "That, that, and that! Royal purple, Paris green, and _maybe_ add Cerulean blue, and you got yourself a deal mistah! Oh oh oh, can I also trade a brush for that small con-"

Husk, who was more than eager to stop the oncoming rambling, had awoken from his slumber at the bar and told Niffty to 'give and take the damned things already', to which she replied with a tongue.

They both got and received whatever what was needed, except for...

"Like what you see, Smiles?" Angel had smirked. Alastor found himself still staring, and only gave a genuine smile. Angel's eyes widened and stared at his lips for a moment before turning away, his neck turning pink while mumbling.

"I don't think I understand you, darlin'. Would you mind speaking up a little?"

"I said let's just get this over and done with." Angel had pouted. "Whad'dya want in exchange for that lapis lazuli? Niffty said these would be enough." He held out his hands holding the tubes.

Alastor had snapped his fingers and Niffty threw the oil paint straight at him, and being the infamous radio man that he was, made a show of catching it while remaining the eye contact he had with Angel Dust.

The spider seemed to be distracted by the way his lips purse and eyes dart between the paints in his and Alastor's grip. "Ya gonna give tha' or wha', cher?"

"Huh, wha-? Oh, nothin', jus' thinkin' bout what I'm gonna do without these," he made a gesture with his free hand, heart beating faster at the accent that slipped past Alastor's lips. "-and if it's really worth _that_."

Alastor tapped his finger to his chin. "Well, an artist without his favored colors would certainly be a disaster!" _Aand the radio accent is back. Damnit._ "Well, that just won't do!"

He stood up dramatically, Angel taking a few steps back in fear that the microphone (cane? whatever) that magically appeared out of thin air would hit him and mess his face. _That_ would certainly be a disaster.

With a snap, all of Angel's oil paints that was left scattered across the floor was neatly organized by color in its box, Niffty having been done with arranging hers and was already out of the door. There was space for four more tubes of oil paint, though-

And Alastor had just slipped the tube in his hand between Angel's two perfectly groomed mounds of fur, leading Angel to his room with a hand on Angel's lower back while carrying the box with the other. "I certainly hope to see your creation soon, dear artist! And surely it would be marvelous!"

He had been pushed towards his room, box of supplies in his hands, and Alastor turned around to be met by Vaggie's constant foot tapping and angry glare, with Charlie not far from the scene. Alastor had grinned widely and exclaimed, "There you are, dear Charlie!" He had pushed aside Vaggie as if she was not of his concern, which she was, but he wouldn't tell her that. He'd been very fond of the people in this establishment, as of lately. Angel had been at the top of his list, as curious and as intrigued Alastor was.

"It seems as if we have to find a canvas," he gestured at Angel's room, "for our artist over there, and I have the perfect women for the job!" He waved his hands at the both of them, Charlie shrugging at the way Vaggie looks at them back and forth.

~ · · · · · · · · ~

A few hours later, a dozen or so canvases had magically appeared in Angel's room.


	8. Short 3 (Angst, Hurt No Comfort)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A jealous Angel is a sad Angel.

He didn't know.

_God, why didn't he know?_

Alastor is as straight as a _fuckin_ rod, that's what he is. And Angel would be damned if it didn't make his heart (did he even had one, in the first place?) clench oh so tightly that it made breathing harder, and a lump in his throat every time Alastor would evade his advances, though as innocent as a touch on the shoulder they may be.

_God, why did it hurt?_

The Radio Demon is a force to be reckoned with, and a fuck that would satisfy a sex-obsessed sinner such as Angel, but _fuck_ if it didn't hurt when Alastor would dance and sing so freely with Charlie and Vaggie and Niffty, on simple occurrences like walking in the garden and lounging and cooking and-

Angel Dust wished it was him.

God, how he wished and _prayed_ it was him. How he wanted and craved to have those arms leading him to a dance, to a swing or a quickstep he is sure will never happen. Or a foxtrot that would spin his world around, to make him reminiscent of the days when he was alive and when his mother was alive-

When life was still good to him, when all he wanted is to _live_.

A Viennese Waltz is a difficult dance to do all alone, but Angel Dust would manage just fine. After all, he's been dancing alone for decades- either on top of faceless John's from his tapes to the quick fucks on the sidewalks and dark alleys.

A step and a twirl and a step again, Angel danced with his own shadow and sometimes Fat Nuggets, if the pig would be still and let its owner take charge. Angel danced and danced as long as the music would play, until his phone turned off and his feet hurt.

_How pitiful_ , Angel had thought one time. The time that Valentino had been so willing to hand over his contract to Charlie, if only to avoid the wrath of Lillith. How pathetic that he wasn't even made aware of it until Vaggie mentioned it a few weeks later, when he felt his skin crawl in his sleep.

How sad that he was being talked and passed from one owner to the other like an object, like he was something to be in possession of someone except himself. How awful, that Mimzy is the only one that tried to cheer him up, and not any of the people that he thought would do _something_.

He could be blind, but he never took notice of the gaze that Alastor would give to his dear Mimzy. He knows that if he did, redemption would be further away from him. _He shouldn't dwell on the stuff that would hinder him and restrain him from redemption_ , Charlie had said to him one day.

If only he can make Alastor disappear from his sights, then he'll be on his way to the golden gates of heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you're reading this, then good! I hope you have a great day~
> 
> Also, if you are to make a full story out of these, please do! Just- maybe a bit of credit I think? anw, just mentioning would be fine as it is! Thank you again you beautiful soul you-- :')


End file.
